Consouls
Hometown: Los Angeles, CA Currently living: In a TRVP house Origin of name: Consouls was established on the idea of two souls with a passion for music. Weapon of choice: Birthday cakes Source of Power: The drums and the basses What advice would you offer someone thinking about entering the Discovery Project competition? Don't overthink it. Let your sound showcase organically through personal creativity, while at the same time, creating a mix that would inspire YOU at a festival. Blurb yourself: From the beginning, music has always been our most consistent outlet of expression. As individual artists, we noticed a similar pattern of emotional value and creative style in our music. The sheer consistency that music has had in our lives early on would later fuel the creative motivations that led to Consouls today. We can only hope to continue to share the same consistency and values with everyone, which we as a duo thrive on. What do your parents think of what you are doing? Besides the constant reminder that we are their retirement plan, they've been nothing but supportive with our endeavors. Do you have any memorable moments from past EDCs or any other Insomniac party? Prior to establishing the duo, we both attended EDC 2014 after only knowing each other for a short amount of time. We can't categorize these memories into just one night. This specific weekend was so incredibly inspiring for us because looking back, this event would define the future of Consouls as a whole. As aspiring artists, we'd consistently catch ourselves speechless watching the world-class talent that the bassPOD offered, hoping we’d someday take part in it. Tell me about your most memorable night out as an artist or as a fan. Our most memorable night as Consouls would hands-down be our debut set at Timeless DNB in Los Angeles. This night was so unreal for us because of the amount of people in attendance with such an absolute ridiculous amount of energy. This night set the bar for us as artists and will continue to be a driving force in our career. How important is it for you to experiment and take on the risk of failure? Experimentation in music is essential to success. Without pushing the boundaries of music production, half of the music in this industry would never come to fruition. Our song submission came to life through these two crucial principles. Had we never culminated this collaboration with Wraith, this forward-thinking track would never have reached its full potential. What should everyone just shut the fuck up about? Shane's selfies—they're art. What gets you excited when you think about the future of electronic music and club culture? Not only are we excited to see the rise of drum & bass in the United States, but we are also honored to be involved with such a thriving generation of American talent. Producers like Koronis, Wraith, Kronology, Dip Vertigo and Divine Elements are making such serious noise, how could we be anything but privileged to be right in the middle of this? #StatesideStatic Releases Tracklists 2018 *''Consouls - Mad Hatter's Castle, Beyond Wonderland 2018'' Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Article stubs